


Yoohoo

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of Rape, mentions of being drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn struggles with his past while thinking of a future relationship with Darren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoohoo

Finn hadn’t even realized he’d been staring at Alicia, nursing his pint in his hand for the better part of 10 minutes, until she walk-marched over to him.

“Got somethin’ to say?” she snapped, earning a concerned glance from Chas on the other end of the bar, Victoria from inside the kitchen.

“N-No,” he rushed out. “I-I’d wanted to tell you I’d be happy to talk to you, but then I realized you probably wanted to zap people with death rays when they ask you to talk, because that’s how…that’s how I was…”

Alicia’s cold stare softened slightly as they both remembered his own attack the year before.

“So I guess I’ll just…ask you to top this up, and go about my business of trying to crawl into the floor. I’m told I’ve gotten quite good at it.”

Alicia returned with his glass, handing it to him with an attempt at a genuine smile.

“It’s on the house,” she said, softly.

Finn smiled in return.

“Th-Thanks.”

He stared at his pint for a few endless seconds before going on.

“And Alicia…I meant it. The talk…or the death rays. Y'know, whatever.”

Alicia replied with an, “I know,” that was so quiet he could barely hear her, before she went into the back.

He cursed himself just as quietly, downing his drink before getting ready to leave.

He made it a few steps outside before Victoria joined him, wearing her usual mix of anger and concern.

“I’m still on shift y'know!”

Finn cut his eyes toward the door.

“Then go back. I already feel bad enough without having your lost wages on my head. I mean that figuratively, not…”

“Shut up, Finn!”

He did as told.

When she put her hand on his shoulder it was difficult not to slump down just a little from the concerned touch.

“I just…I don’t want to swan around the village being look-how-I-suffered, me-me-me…”

“Y'mean like Val?”

Finn shook his head violently.

“No no no…well, yes. Don’t tell her I said that. Please. I’ll give you my favorite jumper with the pepperoni flying saucers.”

Victoria laughed, screwing up her face.

“Is that a threat or a bribe?”

Finn shrugged.

“I’m not entirely sure.”

Victoria sped her way to the next point.

“Alicia’s not mad at ya. If she was you’d be wearin’ dinner, believe me. I was dead proud of ya, Finn. I know it’s not easy. I know…”

Finn squinted, telling himself he was fine with this conversation, just as he’d been fine every time Dad and his brothers had told him how “lucky” he’d been.

“It’s fine, Vic. It has to be fine.”

He looked down at his hands, currently fused together like an odd science project.

“I can’t imagine that…people around me, right in the middle of the street, telling me it was my fault and that I was a…anyway, I had it so much easier than she did, so I’m not sure why it gets to me.”

Victoria looked at him like he had three heads. Which would have been quite cool, actually.

“Easy? Yeah, bein’ drugged and left in a car to die is tea and biccies, Finn. Lucky you.”

Finn squeezed his eyes shut.

“Cheers, Vic. I’d completely and totally forgotten that day and convinced myself I’d gone water-skiing with the cast of  _Geordie Shore_. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

They shared an awkward silence until Finn felt an odd buzzing sensation in his pocket.

“Izzat the sexy nurse?” Victoria asked, reaching into his pocket until a mortified Finn slapped her hand away. 

“First of all, who told you about him? And second…he’s mine, so back off or I’ll…have you shipped to…I don’t know, Qyburn’s laboratory. No, I couldn’t do that, it’s too awful…I’d…”

His  _Game of Thrones_ internal debate allowed her to snatch the phone from his pocket.

“It is him! He’s dead fit. I love the long hair.”

Finn grabbed the phone back, running his thumb over the small icon photo without realizing.

“He needs a trim.”

Victoria shook her head.

“Are you his fella or his mum?”

Finn read the text over before setting the phone down in his lap.

“Depends what he’s into I suppose. Never mind…that sounds terrible. No, I’m his…I’m his other person. Maybe.”

“Other person? Real romantic. You gonna go live in a pod with him?”

“That would be a life capsule, not a pod, and technology currently isn’t at that level of advancement.”

Victoria made another grab for the phone.

“Right, I’m gonna tell him to do a runner while you wait for Chris Pine to get naughty with his phaser.”

Finn played keepaway, expert in the game due to a lifetime with two older brothers.

“Touch my phone and DIE, and…I’d rather have a piece of Simon Pegg, if we’re going to talk crudely.”

He put his phone back in his pocket, too nervous to text a reply to the casual “ _how r u? wot r words? txt back b4 i type xoxo…wait. shit._ ” message.

“I’d like him to be my fella. I’d like it a lot. Loads. It’s just…”

Between what had happened with Simon, and the drugging, and the disastrous night and extended pining session with Aaron, he’d just about given up on men. Even now, he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Dad and Ross and Pete won’t like it…”

Victoria squawked like a dehydrated bird.

“Are you kiddin’ me? They’re practically plannin’ your wedding!”

Finn nodded. He already knew that. Well, not Ross, but Ross would be happy for him too, maybe after he broke one of Darren’s ribs as a warning. 

“I know. It’s…it’s Mum.”

He’d seen the way she’d looked at Darren when they were at hospital, when she thought no one could see. It had scared him, much as he’d tried to forget it. Sometimes he got such an awful sense of dread about her and he couldn’t tell anyone, because he’d brought her back, and it made no sense. She cared so much and she’d saved Dad’s life…and everything with Ross was decades ago…

“I think you’re usin’ her as an excuse.”

Maybe he was.

No, he was. He knew it. On some level anyway.

“Maybe you’re right,” he conceded.

She leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“I’m _always_  right,” she laughed before going back inside.

Of course she was.

He pulled his phone back out of his pocket, fingers sweaty against the keys.

“ _I hate text speak…but I like yoo_ ,” he sent back before he could stop himself.

“Oh God, I can’t even spell YOU right!!” Finn shouted, attracting a strange look from Edna Birch as he pressed the phone to his forehead as if he could change time via mental powers. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to shout. I’m…having a shouty day.”

He’d barely recovered from that embarrassment when he got a text back.

“ _You say yoo I say yoohoo :) ttyl_ ”

“Yoohoo,” Finn muttered to himself, stupid grin spread across his face.

He really was going to have a shouty day.

“Yoohoo!” he yelled, and if anyone looked or saw, he didn’t give a damn.


End file.
